Chocolate Cake !
by Lonely Seira
Summary: OS3 Série Chocolat. Sa fortune peut tout lui offrir mais ce qu'il désire le plus n'est pas de ce qui s'achète. L'objet de ses envies acceptera-t-il de se donner à lui ? HPDM


**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Chocolate Cake !

**Genre**** : **Humour/Yaoi/UR/OOC

**Rating : **M

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Bon, on a passé le cap de la St Valentin et de Pâques, maintenant on passe aux anniversaires ! A vous de me dire en fin de lecture ce que vous pensez de la petite fête que j'ai organisée pour l'homme du jour !

ENJOY !^^

* * *

**/!\ _Avertissement _/!\**

**La citronnade est sucrée mais elle peut quand même piquer les yeux !  
Faites gaffes à la déshydratation en ce jour chaud !**

* * *

**Chocolate Cake !**

Si Harry devait faire le bilan des deux derniers mois écoulés, le premier mot qui lui viendrait à l'esprit serait « bizarre ». Le second serait incontestablement « chaud ». Oui, c'était un bon résumé… quoi que si ses amis devaient apprendre ce qu'il avait fait à chacune de ses disparitions depuis Pâques, on ne qualifierait pas ça de bizarre ou de chaud, mais juste de pervers et de complètement fou. En se limitant à ses seuls souvenirs, une bouffée de chaleur le prenait instantanément, mais dès qu'il imaginait la réaction des autres élèves, il pâlissait presque aussi vite. Non, il était certain qu'aucun d'eux – Ron en particulier – ne comprendrait ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Et il était à peu près sûr que son acolyte devait se faire exactement les mêmes réflexions… en pire peut-être, parce que comparés aux gryffondors, les serpentards étaient incontestablement plus flippants. Un lion, ça rugit, ça part au quart de tour, ça boude et puis ça finit par pardonner. Un serpent réagit moins brutalement, mais ça calcule, ça complote et ça essaie de tirer profit de la situation. Et chaque fois qu'Harry pensait à ce que les camarades de son partenaire de jeu pourraient faire s'ils avaient vent de tout cela, il se disait qu'il serait plus prudent de mettre un frein immédiat à toutes leurs activités.

Sauf qu'il en était totalement incapable et il y avait longtemps qu'il avait compris que malgré tous les dangers, il continuerait à jouer avec le feu – ou ici, avec la glace – jusqu'à s'en brûler les ailes.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas réellement été _au fond_ des choses avec Drago, mais ils avaient quand même testé quelques trucs assez sympas… et dans des endroits plutôt variés. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient eu deux règles lors de leurs jeux : interdiction de s'embrasser sur la bouche (vraiment trop significatif) et interdiction de pénétrer le partenaire (c'était encore une chose dont Harry ne se sentait pas capable… au grand damne de Drago). Mais sinon, les mains étaient allées partout, la langue et les dents aussi, quant aux frottements et autres expressions orales, ça y était allé franco.

Pour ajouter à l'amusement, ils avaient aussi évité de se limiter à la salle sur demande… ça avait manqué de piment au bout d'un moment. Le stade de quidditch (gradins comme vestiaires) avait donc été investis à plusieurs reprises la grande salle en plein milieu de la nuit avait aussi été grisante (et l'écho avait eu un effet surprenant sur leur état d'excitation) ; la bibliothèque avait représenté un sacré défi à cause de l'obligation de rester totalement silencieux (Drago avait redoublé d'inventivité pour faire craquer Harry qui s'était retenu, Merlin seul savait comment) quelques salles de classes – utilisées ou désaffectées – avaient offert un terrain de jeu classique mais assez fort en souvenirs (surtout quand ils avaient dû suivre un cours à l'endroit même où Drago s'était répandu en hurlant des insanités) quelques placards avaient aussi fait l'affaire de même que la réserve d'ingrédients de la terrible chauve-souris des cachots (le blond avait dû se montrer sacrément persuasif pour qu'Harry l'accepte celle-là !).

L'un dans l'autre, on pouvait dire que ces deux mois s'étaient révélés plutôt amusants et instructifs pour le gryffondor, autant que pour le serpentard qui s'était montré un professeur patient et acharné.

Malgré tout, après autant de temps, le blond avait commencé à agir de façon assez étrange et Harry se doutait bien de la raison d'un tel comportement : il voulait plus et le brun le lui refusait encore.

Si bien qu'on en arrivait à s'approcher de la fin de l'année et la frustration de Drago – qu'il tentait de dissimuler autant que possible – atteignait de dangereux sommets. Le brun en était d'ailleurs plutôt surpris car de ce qu'il savait du serpentard, ce dernier était réputé pour être pour le moins volage et Harry s'étonnait donc qu'il n'ait pas encore été cherché libération chez une quelconque conquête, plus disposée que lui. C'était ce fait plus qu'un autre qui l'avait poussé à prendre sa décision.

Il avait assez fait tourner Drago en bourrique et sa patience se devait d'être récompensée… sans compter que lui-même commençait à en avoir plus qu'envie, surtout qu'il savait d'expérience que le blond pouvait se révéler un amant vraiment extraordinaire.

Le seul problème, c'était de savoir où et quand. Evidemment, Harry n'avait rien d'une oie blanche protégeant sa virginité, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas une jeune pucelle prude qu'il n'était pas désireux de rendre sa première fois tout à fait mémorable. Car il ne doutait pas que s'il allait voir Drago dès maintenant avec ses envies, il se retrouverait à poil allongé au sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux. Et il refusait que ça se fasse comme ça.

Il avait longtemps ruminé pour savoir comment organiser ça de manière à leur laisser à tous deux un souvenir qui en vaille la peine (car il ne voulait pas non plus que son nom ne soit qu'une ligne de plus sur le tableau de chasse du prince des serpentards) jusqu'à ce que la solution lui soit apportée sur un plateau d'argent.

C'était un lundi en cours de métamorphose commun avec les vert et argent et Harry était – comme souvent – perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'un certain blond installé quelques rangs plus loin le bouffait des yeux avec la discrétion digne des meilleurs espions (et le regard lubrique digne des pires obsédés). Ses oreilles traînait de ci de là dans la classe et son attention – focalisée sur absolument tout sauf sur la leçon de Mc Gonagall – fut attirée vers les marmonnements angoissés d'une certaine serpentarde : Pansy Parkinson.

En soit, cette jeune fille n'avait franchement rien d'intéressant et sa façon de coller Drago en permanence avait même plutôt tendance à l'agacer, mais elle avait malgré tout l'avantage de toujours être au courant des derniers potins et en particulier ceux ayant un rapport avec l'objet de ses pensées.

Aussi lorsqu'il l'entendit pleurnicher de sa voix couinante qu'elle était angoissée parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait se mettre pour la fête d'anniversaire de Drago le samedi suivant, le cerveau d'Harry avait fait tilt.

La voilà l'occasion rêvée pour mettre en place un plan d'action parfait ! L'anniversaire du blond ! Sitôt que l'information avait pénétré son petit cerveau, celui-ci avait immédiatement commencé à turbiner à plein régime pour organiser la chose. Et il avait ainsi passé toute la semaine perdu dans ses pensées, refusant même de se plier à son cache-cache avec Drago qui avait semblé étonné de son comportement… et énervé aussi si on en jugeait par son air encore plus froid que d'habitude et par les larmes de Parkinson le jeudi midi. Un Drago frustré n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes apparemment.

Si la soudaine mauvaise humeur du prince des serpents avaient interloqué la moitié de Poudlard, l'autre moitié avait été interpelée par l'air mi-rêveur mi-calculateur du Golden-boy des lions. Or quand les deux maîtres de l'école se conduisent étrangement, tout a tendance à rapidement partir en vrille… à l'indifférence totale des deux vecteurs de cette ambiance électrique.

Le week-end était enfin arrivé et Harry, qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour esquiver ses amis ainsi que leurs questions gênantes, se blinda dès son réveil pour supporter cette journée qui promettait d'être sacrément longue.

C'était jour de sortie à Pré-au-lard et le brun savait qu'une fête très privée avait été organisée par les serpentards au Trois Balais et qu'elle durerait jusqu'à 23h, heure limite accordée exceptionnellement par Rogue pour son cher filleul, au lieu du 19h coutumier. De l'autre côté, ses camarades de gryffondor avaient prévus la tournée habituelle dans les rues du village, mais de même qu'à Pâques, Harry préférait largement rester à l'écart pour essayer de calmer son esprit en surchauffe... afin d'éviter que la hausse de température ne s'empare trop vite de son corps.

Ron avait boudé et pesté évidemment, mais quelques regards et coups de coude bien placés d'Hermione avaient su le convaincre de ne pas chercher plus loin. Harry était reconnaissant envers sa meilleure amie qui le dispensait – pour une fois – d'une séance interminable d'inquisition. Plus observatrice que ses amis mâles un peu bouchés, elle s'était rendue compte qu'Harry n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ça et que, pour la survie de leur amitié (et la leur par-dessus le marché) il valait mieux en rester là.

Harry passa donc la matinée tranquillement dans la salle commune à lire un livre pour un devoir d'histoire de la magie... ou du moins à essayer de le lire vu que son esprit s'aventurait sur des sujets beaucoup moins sages que le soulèvement des géants au 18ème siècle. Etrange comme les scènes de batailles décrites dans l'ouvrage prenaient la forme d'une toute autre forme de corps à corps dans son esprit. Et il doutait franchement que le professeur Binns soit intéressé par un devoir sur ce type d'exercices... quoi que dans un sens, ça pourrait être marrant de voir sa réaction, mais Harry n'était pas suicidaire au point d'oser un truc pareil.

La grande salle au déjeuner était quasiment déserte, au même titre que la table des professeurs qui, pour la plupart, étaient allés chaperonner les élèves en sortie. L'après-midi fut aussi mortelle que la matinée et enfin, une heure avant le retour des élèves, Harry résolut de s'éclipser là où il pourrait mettre en marche son plan : la cuisine de l'école.

Sachant que Drago était présentement occupé ailleurs, il sortit sans crainte de son dortoir, assuré que le blond n'allait pas essayer de le coincer dans un endroit sombre pour lui faire payer son indifférence de cette semaine en lui faisant subir mille outrages et pire encore. Il prit aussi soin de glisser sa merveilleuse carte des maraudeurs et sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité dans son sac à dos avec le reste des affaires dont il aurait besoin, afin de pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filet lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec la cuisine. Le brun savait pertinemment que ses amis allaient s'inquiéter de son absence à leur retour... ainsi que plus tard dans la soirée, et il espérait que le mot qu'il avait laissé à l'attention de Ron avant de filer suffirait à garantir que personne ne parte en expédition à sa recherche… ouais, et peut-être aussi que Rogue allait faire une déclaration d'amour enflammée à Rusard en plein milieu de la grande salle !

Discrètement, il se rendit dans les couloirs les moins fréquentés de l'école pour enfin se retrouver devant le tableau représentant la coupe de fruit. Après avoir fait apparaître la poignée en chatouillant la poire, le jeune homme pénétra dans la cuisine, se préparant mentalement à la commotion qui allait suivre. Et ça ne loupa pas : une série d'exclamations enjouées, de cris haut-perchés et autre formules de politesse ou de bienvenue fusèrent dans tous les sens lorsque les elfes de maison réalisèrent qui venait de franchir le seuil de leur domaine. Finalement, Harry se décida à faire cesser tout ce vacarme pour enfin pouvoir expliquer la raison de sa venue lorsqu'une voix encore plus excitée que les autres s'éleva, le faisant sursauter.

- Harry Potter Monsieur ! Oh ! Dobby est si content de revoir Harry Potter Monsieur ! Est-ce que Dobby peut vous apporter quelque chose ? Un jus de citrouille ? Un encas ?

- Euh... non Dobby, merci. En fait je...

- Vous voulez que Dobby vous prépare de quoi faire une fête ? Un pique-nique ? Continua l'elfe avec enthousiasme alors que ses grands yeux globuleux fixaient Harry comme si c'était les 8ème, 9ème et 10ème merveilles du monde en même temps.

- Dobby stop ! Calme-toi sinon tu vas nous faire une attaque ! Le coupa Harry en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Oh pardon Harry Potter Monsieur ! Méchant Dobby qui parle trop ! Méchant, méchant ! S'assombrit l'elfe en commençant à tirer sur ses oreilles, déséquilibrant dangereusement la pile de bonnets de laine qu'il n'avait plus quitté depuis la quatrième année.

Harry soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de rassembler toute sa patience avant de s'adresser à l'elfe de sa voix la plus douce possible.

- Non tout va bien Dobby, le rassura-t-il. Je suis juste venu dans les cuisines car je voudrais vous emprunter quelques ingrédients et ustensiles pour faire un gâteau, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

- Un gâteau ? S'étonna Dobby. Mais Dobby peut vous le faire si Harry Potter Monsieur veut bien dire la recette ! Dobby est très doué pour les gâteaux ! S'exclama l'elfe avec une expression lumineuse.

_Quand on voit ce qu'il est advenu du gâteau de Tante Pétunia il y a quatre ans, j'ai des doutes..._

- Non merci Dobby. C'est gentil de te proposer, mais je voudrais le faire moi-même. Mais si tu veux m'assister, tu peux me sortir le matériel que je te demanderai, crut bon d'ajouter le sorcier en voyant la joie de Dobby se dégonfler comme une baudruche percée.

Les yeux de l'elfe brillèrent de nouveau et une rude bataille s'engagea par la suite...

Pendant plus de trois heures, Harry dut faire des pieds et des mains pour préparer son gâteau en repoussant les interférences de tous les elfes qui voulaient absolument lui donner un coup de main.

_Je commence à croire qu'Hermione avait raison quand elle disait que nous ne devrions pas avoir d'elfes de maison en cuisine..._

Il lui fallut au final trois fois plus de temps pour venir à bout de sa tâche qu'initialement prévu mais au final, il avait sous les yeux sa plus belle réussite culinaire pour ce qui était des pâtisseries : une double génoise de chocolat au lait encadrant une bonne épaisseur de mousse au chocolat blanc et le tout enrobé d'un nappage de chocolat noir avec des fèves de cacao et copeaux des trois chocolats en guise de décoration.

Harry sourit de satisfaction devant sa création et, avisant l'heure, il se dit que le mieux serait de dîner dans la cuisine pour laisser son gâteau finir de prendre au réfrigérateur... ou du moins dans sa version sorcière dont il ignorait le nom. Avant de s'installer sur la petite table préparée par les elfes, il sortit un parchemin de son sac et appela Dobby. L'elfe se radina auprès de lui plus vite que Bip-bip fuyant le Coyote... manquait plus que le son en fait.

- Tiens Dobby, je voudrais que tu transmettes ce message à Drago Malfoy qui est présentement dans l'arrière-salle des Trois balais. Remet-le lui en mains propres et surtout, sans te faire voir.

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut dans un ''pop'' sonore.

_Et voilà, le sort en est jeté comme on dit_, pensa Harry en sentant une petite pointe d'impatience et de nervosité le prendre doucement.

À 22h30, Harry quitta la compagnie des elfes avec lesquels il n'avait pas vu le temps passer tellement les petites créatures avaient d'histoires à partager sur la vie secrète de Poudlard. Gardant dans son esprit pour plus tard que les cuisines étaient vraiment le meilleur endroit pour obtenir les informations les plus inimaginables, il prit son gâteau soigneusement emballé dans une boîte antichoc et ensorcelée pour garder le mets à bonne température, puis se dirigea vers le parc à pas de loup, sous couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers le lac, regardant le ciel noir piqueté d'étoiles d'un air appréciateur et se confortant dans la température chaude de ce début de mois de Juin qui promettait un fort bel été.

Il contourna le lac et marcha vers la rive la plus reculée, du côté de la forêt interdite, où il repéra une construction rocheuse assez conséquente s'apparentant à une falaise. Là, dans le renfoncement de la roche, il y avait un énorme saule murmureur autour duquel planaient paisiblement des centaines de petits points brillants.

Cet endroit était appelé « La crique aux lucioles » et pouvait être considéré comme le lieu le plus romantique de tout Poudlard. Mais pour la très grande majorité des habitants de l'école – pour ne pas dire la totalité – ce lieu était au contraire connu comme celui qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix sous peine de finir avec la tête en flammes.

C'était Sirius qui lui avait parlé de cette crique deux ans plus tôt, lui expliquant que le saule murmureur qui s'y trouvait était une espèce quasiment éteinte dont la propriété était de remuer lentement ses longues branches selon le sens du vent de sorte d'émettre un murmure très doux, presque mélodique, qui attirait certaines espèces d'insectes également très rares et en particulier, les lucioles ardentes. C'était la façon qu'avait l'arbre de se défendre contre des ennemis éventuels car ces lucioles étaient certes très belles à regarder... mais de loin uniquement ! Car dès qu'on s'approchait à point de 50 mètres de l'arbre, celui-ci murmurait pour rendre ces bestioles complètement maboules et les lancer sur l'importun qui avait osé pénétrer son territoire. Or lorsque ces foutues choses tournaient berserk, elles avaient la désagréable manie de tout faire flamber au moindre contact, privilégiant les cheveux et les fringues.

Cependant, de même que les maraudeurs savaient comment mater le saule cogneur pour ne pas se faire aplatir, ils avaient aussi découvert l'astuce permettant de calmer le saule murmureur pour qu'il n'envoie pas son armée de lucioles pyromanes. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'orée de la zone critique de combustion, Harry se stoppa et sortit sa baguette, formant de délicats mouvements du poignet pour créer un vent très doux qui alla flatter doucement les feuilles du saule, le faisant alors murmurer de contentement.

Une fois cela fait, il put continuer sa progression, regardant avec fascination le lent ballet des lucioles qui semblaient danser avec grâce autour de l'arbre. Regardant autour de lui pour détailler toute la crique, il put mieux se rendre compte que, tel que l'avait dit Sirius, c'était vraiment l'endroit rêvé pour un rendez-vous romantique. Les mouvements d'eau du lac créaient de légères vagues sur la plage de cailloux blancs, le son d'une eau ruisselante se répercutait en écho entre les hauts murs rocheux ce qui – combiné avec le murmure du saule – emplissait l'air d'un air de musique naturel très apaisant et enfin, le saule parsemé de lucioles complétait le tableau.

_Merci Sirius ! Je vais pouvoir lui en mettre plein la vue à ce blondinet pourri-gâté que jamais rien n'épate... même si je doute que tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit lui que j'invite ici lorsque tu m'as parlé de la crique._

Enfin, il n'eut plus qu'à attendre son invité, sachant que celui-ci viendrait sans faute, ne serait-ce que pour avoir sa ''dose de Potter'' comme il avait l'habitude de dire depuis un mois. Dire qu'Harry avait eu des sentiments mitigés à cette expression qui le faisait passer pour une sorte de drogue dure était peu dire mais bon, puisque ça faisait plaisir à Malfoy, fallait pas chercher la petite bête.

À 23h15 très exactement, une voix traînante se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir arriver celui qu'il attendait :

- C'est bien le genre de Saint Potter de me snober pendant une semaine pour ensuite me convier à un rendez-vous secret dans un lieu bizarre, ne se souciant même pas que l'homme du jour aurait du mal à fausser compagnie à ses fans.

Harry afficha un sourire sarcastique.

- Et moi qui croyait que Monseigneur Drago ''j'me prends pas pour de la merde'' Malfoy serait content de voir Potty le Golden Boy se plier en quatre pour lui faire une surprise... franchement je suis déçu, soupira théâtralement le gryffondor en prenant un air faussement vexé.

Le sourire en coin de Drago s'accentua mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant d'abord autour de lui avec intérêt.

- Je dois te dire que pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'avais fait une énorme connerie, dit-il enfin tout en répondant à l'invitation silencieuse d'Harry pour prendre place sur l'épaisse couverture bleue étendue au sol.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Une idée comme ça, répondit évasivement le blond en haussant les épaules. Après une semaine de vide et puis cette invitation dans la crique de l'enfer, je me suis dit que j'avait vraiment dû faire un truc moche pour que tu aies fomenter un plan visant à me faire cramer le jour de mon anniversaire, élabora ensuite le serpentard.

- C'est ton anniversaire ? Fit Harry, feintant de manière assez manifeste son ignorance.

- N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que tu as mis tout ça en œuvre ? Demanda Drago, entrant dans son jeu.

- Du tout, je voulais juste fêter nos derniers instants de tranquillité avant les révisions, examens et enfin le retour chez nous.

- Merveilleux mois en perspective, soupira Drago.

Harry pouffa doucement et sortit de son sac une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu ainsi que deux verres.

- Et bien, buvons à la santé de l'homme du jour, proposa Harry en tendant un verre à son vis-à-vis qui l'accepta malgré le fait qu'il s'en était déjà balancé quelques-uns derrière la cravate pendant sa fête.

Ils sirotèrent une première gorgée et apprécièrent le sentiment de chaleur qui se répandait en eux alors que le liquide descendait jusqu'à leur estomac.

- C'est une image qui en ferait trembler plus d'un, commenta énigmatiquement Drago en regardant son verre avec indifférence.

- Quoi donc ? Que l'archétype même du gryffondor picole un coup avec le plus serpentard des serpentards ? Demanda Harry en réprimant un rire moqueur.

- Plutôt qu'en cet instant tu sois un hors-la-loi alors que moi pas, dit Drago en souriant avec satisfaction à l'air un peu perdu du brun.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je suis majeur alors j'ai le droit de siffler une bouteille d'alcool ou toute une caisse si je veux. Toi t'es qu'un mineur et donc, tu transgresses la loi chaque fois que ton verre se porte à tes délicieuses lèvres.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fixa ses yeux émeraudes dans les billes gris tempête du blond avant de dire sur un ton provocateur :

- C'n'est pas le pire que j'aie pu faire niveau transgression, tu peux me croire.

- Oh mais je te crois sur parole ! Après ces deux mois, je serais bien mal aviser de continuer à te prendre pour un petit être innocent. Je sais bien que le Diable se cache dans ton corps, répondit le serpentard d'une voix chaude et ronronnante sur la fin.

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir de haut en bas et préféra reporter l'attention sur son verre plutôt que de répondre à ça. Ensuite, il fit glisser entre eux deux la grande boîte blanche contenant la pâtisserie.

- C'est mon cadeau ? Demanda Drago en haussant un délicat sourcil inquisiteur.

- Pas exactement... mais ça peut en faire partie, répondit Harry avec une point de mystère.

Curieux, le blond ouvrit doucement le couvercle et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres en découvrant le gâteau.

- Chocolat ?

- Bien sûr, quoi d'autre.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit subitement de désir et Harry sut qu'à ce moment, il s'interrogeait plus que jamais sur toute la portée du sous-entendu qu'il avait fait en disant que le gâteau n'était qu'une partie du cadeau. Mais comme jusque là, Harry avait soufflé plutôt froid à ce niveau, il ne fut pas étonné de voir que le blond ne poussait pas plus avant la provocation, craignant sûrement d'avoir encore un accrochage avec le gryffondor. Et c'était une chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait en cette nuit.

Harry se concentra sur la pâtisserie et en coupa plusieurs parts, en disposant une dans une assiette qu'il tendit ensuite à Drago. Le blond s'en saisit, effleurant les doigts d'Harry au passage qui en frissonna et à en juger par son sourire vorace, ce n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de l'autre jeune homme.

Le serpentard piqua sa cuillère dans le gâteau et porta un morceau à sa bouche, gémissant de plaisir quand le goût délicieux du chocolat se répandit sur sa langue.

- Ces elfes sont des artistes ! Commenta-t-il avant d'en reprendre et de lécher la cuillère d'un mouvement de langue qui hypnotisa un instant Harry avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

- Les elfes ? Et bah merci pour moi, dit-il en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

Drago le fixa, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de stupeur.

- Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas oser me dire que c'est toi qui as cuisiné cette merveille ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton d'incrédulité.

- Crois-le ou non, mais je suis un excellent cuisinier, se vanta pompeusement Harry.

- Ouah... j'ai vraiment manqué certains de tes talents.

- Tu étais bien trop intéressé par d'autres de mes aptitudes.

- Mmh... possible, dit songeusement le blond.

- Certain, trancha Harry, sourire en coin.

- N'empêche, je crois que j'ai rarement mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, continua Drago en enfournant une autre bouchée, gémissant de nouveau d'une façon très anti-malfoyenne.

- Autant pour la dignité des Malfoy, lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer Harry.

- La barbe avec les Malfoy, grogna Drago. En privé j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais je ne t'ai pas souvent vu si détendu.

- C'est vrai que la plupart du temps quand on est ensemble, je suis plutôt très _tendu_, rétorqua Drago d'une voix chaude.

- T'es vraiment infernal. Mange donc et tais-toi !

- Mais avec plaisir, répondit le blond en recommençant à déguster son gâteau... mais avec une lenteur bien plus langoureuse.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand le serpentard fit venir la cuillère pleine de mousse au chocolat blanc à sa bouche pour ensuite la lécher délicatement du bout de sa langue taquine qu'il savait outrageusement douée dans un autre domaine très particulier. D'ailleurs son entre-jambes lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle serait plus qu'intéressée par une prestation linguale de ce cher Malfoy dans ce domaine précis.

- Tu ne manges pas... _Harry_ ? Ronronna Drago en appuyant son regard de braise sur le gryffondor de plus en plus excité.

Le dénommé déglutit donc avec difficulté et cela attira un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres du blond.

_Putain... il joue avec moi l'enfoiré ! Mais on sera deux dans ce cas ! Prends garde à toi Malfoy, il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir plumé !_

Fort de sa résolution de ne plus laisser le blond mener le jeu, Harry reprit contenance et reprit sa dégustation là où il l'avait laissée.

- Sinon, comment s'est passée ta soirée ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton d'indifférence.

- Musique, bouffe, alcool, concours de T-shirt mouillé. Les trucs habituels quoi, répondit Drago.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Concours de T-shirt mouillé masculin ou féminin ?

- Tu serais jaloux si j'te disais que certains gars de ma maison ont des putains de tablettes de chocolat qui ressortent merveilleusement sous un T-shirt trempé ? Provoqua le serpentard.

- Non. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es obsédé par le chocolat maintenant, commenta Harry.

- Tu n'es pas en reste à ce niveau à ce que je sache.

Harry lui offrit un sourire innocent pour toute réponse.

- Et toi alors ? Pré-au-lard avec ta harde gryffondoresque bruyante et rustre ? Demanda Drago en retour.

- Je n'y suis pas allé. Besoin de calme.

- Je te comprends. Pourtant vu le nombre de fans en furie que tu as, tu devrais être habitué au bruit.

- Je me remets doucement dans le bain pour cet été. J'ai rarement l'occasion de parler à des humains pendant les vacances, répondit Harry.

- Alors quoi, tu causes aux murs ?

- Un truc dans l'genre...

- Je me demande si les murs de ta maison ont plus de conversation que ceux de mon manoir, dit Drago d'un air songeur. Mais bon on s'en fout, je n'aurai plus à m'en soucier de toute façon.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis majeur Harry, répondit le blond d'un air plus sombre. Pour la plupart des ados c'est synonyme de liberté mais pas pour moi... bien au contraire. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de viscéralement attaché à son indépendance, j'ai décidé de mettre les voiles sitôt que j'aurai mis les pieds à King's Cross.

- Sérieux ? Tu te barres de chez toi ? S'exclama Harry, totalement estomaqué.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! J'ai fait ce qu'il faut pour assurer mon indépendance financière depuis un bail et j'me suis payé un pied-à-terre avec protections magiques gobelines en prime. Vive la liberté ! Dit Malfoy avec un grand sourire.

- La chance... moi j'ai encore un mois à tirer chez mes moldus, soupira Harry.

- Ne déprime pas sur ça ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de voir des mines tristes pour mon anniversaire. Tiens, reprends du gâteau ! Proposa Drago.

Mais après ça, Harry n'avait plus tellement envie de gâteau... juste d'autre chose dont le besoin se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Car Drago ne le savait pas, mais chaque fois qu'il clamait son désir de fuir les mangemorts malgré le lavage de cerveau de son père, ça émoustillait totalement les hormones d'Harry qui le trouvait effroyablement sexy. Déjà qu'il n'était pas en bon état avant cette discussion mais alors là, c'était l'anarchie dans son bas-ventre.

Et Drago fit ce qu'il ne fallait pas : il prit une belle lichette de mousse blanche avec un soupçon de nappage noir et dirigea son doigt enduit vers sa bouche.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se saisit de son poignet avec la vivacité qui lui avait valut de toujours ravir le vif d'or au nez de ses adversaires durant ces six dernières années. Arrêté en plein mouvement, Drago regarda Harry d'un air surpris.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander au brun ce qu'il avait que ce dernier se pencha tout doucement et, sans quitter des yeux son vis-à-vis, il enfourna le doigt du blond, suçant le chocolat avant de commencer un va-et-vient très subjectif sur l'appendice, enroulant sa langue autour. En face, le blond n'en revenait pas de ce qu'Harry était en train de faire et restait complètement figé. Voyant cela, le brun alla un peu plus loin en faisant glisser ses doigts du poignet jusqu'à la paume de son captif pour ensuite appliquer le supplice du lent suçotement aux autres appendices. Sans jamais quitter le blond des yeux, il lécha, mordilla et suça chaque doigt jusqu'à ce que leur propriétaire soit sur le point d'avoir la tête qui explose.

Mais Drago resta malgré tout parfaitement maître de lui-même et le gryffondor devait bien admettre que son self-control était vraiment impressionnant. Il déposa juste un dernier bécot taquin sur le bout de doigts qu'il tenait toujours, puis les deux hommes restèrent un moment sans bouger, se dévisageant simplement.

Autour d'eux, les lucioles semblaient briller plus fort que jamais et l'air était devenu plus lourd de quelques degrés. On se serait facilement cru en plein cœur de l'été sous le soleil à son zénith mais le ciel que l'on apercevait à travers les branches du saule était bel et bien d'un noir d'encre et les étoiles scintillaient tout leur content.

Enfin, Drago se décida à tenter de faire un peu progresser les choses en libérant sa main droite de la poigne d'Harry pour la diriger vers la joue du brun qu'il effleura délicatement, faisant furtivement se fermer les paupières de l'autre jeune homme. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réticence de la part d'Harry à ce contact qui avait quelque part une portée bien plus intime que ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent, le blond appuya plus franchement sa caresse et fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue avant de descendre très lentement vers la mâchoire, le cou, puis il suivit le col de la chemise blanche et empoigna tout aussi doucement la cravate légèrement lâche du gryffondor.

Il tira ensuite dessus en forçant à peine et, comme dans une scène au ralenti, la distance entre eux se combla pas à pas jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un centimètre entre leurs bouches alors que son regard était toujours plongé dans les émeraudes incroyables qui le dévisageaient. Le blond n'osa pas aller plus loin et attendit. Pour toute réponse, Harry ferma les yeux et ce simple geste fit comprendre à Drago que le brun s'abandonnait à lui en toute confiance.

Après plus de deux mois d'attente, le serpentard goûta enfin, ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant envoûté. Pendant des années, il en avait été obsédé pour la verve des mots qu'elles laissaient passer, puis pour les doux gémissements et cris qu'elles n'avaient pu retenir et enfin maintenant, pour leur texture si douce et leur saveur unique.

Le baiser se fit d'abord hésitant, presque expérimental. Mais très vite, quand Drago vit avec certitude qu'Harry n'allait pas se rétracter, il tira sur la cravate avec plus de force alors que sa main gauche se glissait sur la nuque du lion, l'attirant vers lui pour approfondir ce baiser qui fut alors emprunt de plus de violence et de passion. Les langues furent bientôt de la partie et bataillèrent pour essayer de prendre le dessus, passant d'une bouche à l'autre avec avidité, perdant les esprits des deux garçons dans un brouillard de sensations. Si déjà ils en étaient là juste en s'embrassant, ils ne pouvaient imaginer ce que ça pourrait être par la suite.

Alors, avec tout autant d'empressement, Harry agrippa la chemise de Malfoy, fourrageant ensuite dans ses cheveux lorsque les mains du blond quittèrent le haut de son corps pour se plaquer sur ses reins.

Lorsque les mains s'insinuèrent sous les vêtements, commençant à arracher quelques gémissements au gryffondor, Drago rompit le baiser pour scruter à nouveau ses yeux verts enfiévrés de désir. Les souffles étaient déjà courts et les corps tremblants mais le blond savait que si cette première étape avait été somme toute assez facile à franchir, la suivante ne serait peut-être pas aussi aisée.

Alors comme la première fois, sa main se dirigea vers la cravate du brun et un doigt se faufila derrière le nœud, le faisant ensuite très lentement coulisser pour défaire le morceau de soie qui enserrait le cou d'Harry. A mesure que la cravate se desserrait, dévoilant un peu plus la peau blanche qu'elle dissimulait, le rythme cardiaque des deux élèves s'accéléra de même que leur respiration. Drago retira totalement la cravate pour ensuite la laisser choir à côté d'eux et Harry lui offrit un doux sourire.

C'était bon, il voulait plus.

Si Drago ne s'était pas appelé Malfoy, il aurait lâché un soupir de soulagement. Mais comme un Malfoy considère tout comme lui étant dû (même si le blond ne le dirait jamais à haute voix devant Harry) il se contenta de sourire d'un air charmeur, prêt à faire décoller son futur amant comme jamais.

Il reprit d'abord possession des lèvres d'Harry, détournant son attention pour pouvoir doucement l'allonger sur la couverture et se placer au-dessus de lui. Car bien sûr, il savait que le gryffondor avait envie d'aller plus loin, mais il y avait toujours un risque que la peur de l'inconnu surpasse cette envie.

Ils s'étaient pourtant déshabillés, explorés et touchés des dizaines de fois, mais là ils atteignaient vraiment une toute autre dimension. Et c'était autant grisant qu'un peu flippant.

Les chemises furent les premières à foutre le camp et Harry aurait bien été incapable de dire quand et comment c'était arrivé parce qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte avant de sentir les mains de Drago le caresser, lui filant des frissons si violents qu'il avait l'impression de se prendre des décharges électriques. Quand Drago rompit à nouveau le contact de leurs lèvres, Harry put voir qu'il souriait de façon étrange, signe qu'il préparait quelque chose. Et quand il vit les yeux gris acier se pointer subrepticement sur la droite, Harry tourna la tête et la chaleur monta d'un cran encore.

Dans sa belle boîte blanche, le gâteau au chocolat à moitié mangé trônait encore.

Harry captura le regard du blond et ses émeraudes se firent bien plus félines. Il s'alanguit ensuite de manière provocante sous le corps chaud qui le surplombait, passant langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je meurs de faim, chuchota-t-il. Pas toi ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, répondit Drago d'une voix rauque.

Le blond tendit la main vers le gâteau et passa d'abord un doigt sur le nappage au chocolat noir pour enduire les lèvres du brun. Puis il prit de la mousse au chocolat blanc pour en déposer sur ses pectoraux, ses tétons tendus, ses abdos et son nombril. Enfin, il prit une fève de cacao qu'il coinça entre ses dents, puis il se baissa vers le brun qui saisit la fève avec délicatesse pour ensuite la croquer pendant que le blond fondait sur ses lèvres, y léchant le chocolat qui les recouvrait. Le goût du chocolat explosant dans leurs bouches leur rappela à tous deux les premiers jeux qui les avaient conduits à vivre ce moment. Quand Drago se redressa, il pouvait voir qu'Harry avait l'air d'être en feu exactement de la même façon que si les lucioles ardentes l'avaient transformé en pièce de bœuf pour leur barbecue.

- Il était temps qu'on revienne aux origines, murmura sensuellement Drago. Nos précédentes rencontres manquaient trop de ces friandises.

Harry ne put répondre que par un gémissement quand le blond se pencha sur la mousse blanche pour la laper avec application, mordillant les tétons et pénétrant avec délectation le nombril qui était pour son lion un point encore plus sensible.

- Putain… j'suis sûr que c'est du chocolat magique. Parce que… Oh Merlin ! Parce que franchement… il doit agir sur… sur moi pour déglinguer… tout mon système hormonal, dit Harry entre deux respirations saccadées.

- Sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a bien meilleur goût quand je peux le dévorer à même ta peau, répondit Drago de sa voix suave. Mais maintenant, c'est toi que je vais dévorer, continua-t-il dans un chuchotement grondant.

Harry répondit par un gémissement encore plus désespéré et commença à remuer les hanches pour les frotter contre le serpentard. Ce dernier amorça sa torture en faisant courir sa langue le long de la ceinture d'Harry, passant à peine dessous pour taquiner un peu plus le bas-ventre de la chose sous lui qui n'était plus que ronronnements et supplications. Il défit la boucle, puis le bouton du pantalon et Harry se tortilla pour aider le blond à baisser son pantalon, attirant son caleçon en même temps alors que la langue de Drago suivait le même trajet que l'effeuillage. Arrivant aux pieds, Drago remercia le ciel que le brun avait ôté ses chaussures pour s'installer sur la couverture car il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la patience de se débattre avec des foutus lacets.

Enfin, le corps du gryffondor fut entièrement dévoilé et le serpentard se gorgea de la vue offerte avec un regard de prédateur qui fit trembler Harry. Il entreprit ensuite d'entamer la progression inverse en remontant le long des jambes, les écartant doucement pour pouvoir déposer une myriade de baisers sur la peau ultra-sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses. Le dos d'Harry s'arquait convulsivement et ses cris se faisaient plus aigus tandis que le blond soufflait chaud et froid sur l'épiderme recouvert de chair de poule de son aine.

Son pénis était douloureusement tendu depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais Drago ne lui avait pas encore accordé la moindre attention. Alors Harry ne put plus se retenir et commença presque à sangloter :

- S'il te plaît… je… peux plus… S'il te plaît !

Sa voix était faible et tremblante mais la demande était on ne peut plus explicite. Drago sourit en avisant l'état du brun et se promit de le perdre encore plus dans les limbes du plaisir. Sans crier gare, il enfourna d'un coup le sexe d'Harry et celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise, suivi instantanément d'un lourd gémissement satisfait. Le serpentard fit étalage de toute son habileté en la matière et monta en cadence sur la chair turgescente, mordillant juste aux endroits où il fallait, enroulant sa langue avec une précision diabolique et la glissant parfois dans la fente du gland, faisant émettre à Harry des petits cris incontrôlables.

Le blond stoppa tout mouvement quand il sentit que le brun était au bord de l'explosion et il remonta vers sa tête, se frottant tout le long de son corps.

Le regard d'Harry était d'un vert brillant et presque vitreux. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se focaliser et il semblait ne même plus connaître son nom. Sa bouche aux lèvres rougies était entrouverte et laissait échapper un souffle heurté alors que tout son corps tremblait sous le plaisir inassouvi qui le brûlait.

- Je… vais reconsidérer le… le caractère péjoratif… de l'expression « langue de vipère », lâcha-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Ta langue de serpent fait des miracles.

Drago pouffa doucement et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Harry pour y chuchoter :

- Ta langue de lion n'a rien à lui envier si tu veux mon avis.

Et pour la remettre à la tâche, le blond approcha ses doigts qu'il avait encore plongés dans la mousse du peu de gâteau restant pour la porter à la bouche du gryffondor. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour avaler goulument les doigts et aspirer le chocolat avec délice. Pendant que sa bouche était occupée en haut, ses mains ne voulurent pas être en reste et s'attaquèrent au pantalon du blond qui devenait vraiment trop gênant.

Drago glapit et ferma les yeux, lâchant un gémissement s'apparentant au ronronnement d'un chat quand les doigts d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de son pénis inconfortablement enfermé dans son boxer.

- Mr Malfoy aurait-il des gènes de félin ? murmura Harry sur un ton provocateur. Moi qui te croyais animal à sang froid, je suis surpris.

- Mon sang froid s'embrase quand je suis avec toi, répondit Drago d'une voix un poil trop fébrile à son goût.

Harry ne répondit rien et préféra s'appliquer à libérer Drago de ses vêtements pendant que sa bouche reprenait les doigts du blond et que l'autre jeune homme plongeait dans son cou pour y laisser sa marque. Quand ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, le temps sembla se figer à nouveau. Les regards se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus, les esprits bouillonnèrent mais les lèvres n'osaient lâcher le moindre mot.

Les yeux gris de Drago suffisaient à poser la question muette et lentement, Harry répondit en écarter les jambes pour que le blond se loge entre elles. Reconnaissant l'acceptation silencieuse, Drago dirigea les doigts qu'Harry avait soigneusement enduits de salive vers l'intimité du brun pour commencer à le préparer.

Tout au long du processus, les perles couleur tempête ne se défirent jamais des prunelles émeraudes. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Le premier doigt passa sans trop de mal et progressa à l'intérieur du corps chaud en ne produisant qu'une légère sensation étrange à cet endroit inexploré pour le brun. Le va-et-vient le détendit légèrement et au premier soupir, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Cette fois-ci, le visage d'Harry se crispa furtivement et ses sourcils se froncèrent. La sensation n'était pas tellement agréable et son instinct lui disait de repousser cette intrusion incongrue hors de lui, mais il n'en fit rien.

Voyant l'inconfort de son amant, le serpentard remit sa bouche et sa langue à l'œuvre pour détourner son attention du traitement que lui faisaient subir ses doigts. Il taquina les tétons de ses dents alors que sa main inoccupée caressait sa hanche, la griffant très légèrement. Plus bas, les allées et venues se poursuivaient avec douceur et lorsqu'Harry émit un léger gémissement, Drago passa au niveau supérieur avec un troisième doigt, qui passa beaucoup moins bien que les deux premiers.

Harry glapit et son souffle se coupa un instant alors que ses mains se crispaient convulsivement sur la couverture. Drago mit plus d'ardeur dans ses baisers et ses caresses pour qu'Harry se détende et accepte le mouvement des doigts en lui. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et lui murmura des mots d'encouragements entrecoupés de chuchotements plus tendres. Harry prit plusieurs inspirations et tenta de passer outre l'impression d'étirement qui le tiraillait.

Quand enfin il fut prêt pour plus, le blond fit quelques allées-retours et à sa grande satisfaction, Harry recommença à se contorsionner de plaisir sous lui en lâchant des gémissements. Avant que le gryffondor ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Drago retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son pénis gonflé. Mais la grosseur plus conséquente refit descendre Harry sur Terre et de nouveau il se tendit comme un arc, arrondissant le dos et rejetant la tête en arrière et serrant douloureusement les dents.

Un geignement emprunt de souffrance lui échappa et il se mordit la lèvre du bas pour essayer de retenir les autres. Le serpentard se figea immédiatement de sorte que son amant puisse s'habituer à sa position en lui. Au bout d'une minute, la respiration d'Harry était toujours heurtée et son torse se soulevait par à-coups.

- Oh mon… Dieu ! Geignit-il sous la douleur qui lui donnait l'impression que ses entrailles se déchiraient en deux.

- Non moi c'est Drago… mais c'est pas grave, les gens se trompent souvent, répondit Drago sur un ton à peine crispé, faisant son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa situation très inconfortable.

Pris au dépourvu Harry ne put que lâcher un rire nerveux qui lui fit un instant oublier sa douleur.

- Sale prétentieux, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

- Point de vue gryffondor. Chez les serpentards on appelle ça être réaliste, continua Drago comme s'ils étaient simplement en train de discuter autour d'un thé.

Et une fois de plus, cela fit rire Harry qui, contre toute attente, se détendit légèrement. La diversion était peut-être inhabituelle, mais Drago était connu pour ne rien faire comme tout le monde.

Drago s'empara de la bouche d'Harry et la ravagea avec application, dominant totalement le baiser et découvrant encore et encore tous les coins et recoins de l'antre buccale à sa merci. Malgré cela, Harry avait envie de plus et agrippa les cheveux blonds pour garder sa tête en place alors qu'il se soulevait légèrement afin d'essayer de prendre autant que Drago lui volait. La bataille faisait rage en haut et Drago sentit de plus en plus l'étau se détendre autour de son sexe prisonnier.

Sans même le réaliser, trop pris dans le baiser, Harry ondula fortement des hanches ce qui provoqua l'avancée brutale de Drago en lui. La sensation aurait put être incroyablement douloureuse si le blond n'avait pas frappé à ce moment un point extrêmement sensible qui fit crier Harry alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. Son souffle resta coincé dans sa poitrine alors que son cœur ratait un battement, puis tout repartit avec une violence telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue.

Son corps le brûlait comme si sa magie s'était emballée en lui et tous ses muscles tremblaient sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

- Nom de… toi ! Gémit Harry d'une voix éteinte. C'était quoi… ça ?

- Quoi ? Ça ? demanda Drago en se reculant pour donner un autre coup de rein exactement au même endroit.

Harry en hurla presque et ses bras se resserrèrent derrière la nuque de Drago, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe. Son dos totalement arqué le plaquait contre l'intégralité du corps au-dessus de lui et offrait en même temps plus de liberté à Drago pour renouveler son mouvement plusieurs fois, faisant se perdre Harry dans un concert de cris et de gémissements.

La douleur n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et Harry ondulait même des hanches avec frénésie au rythme des coups de butoir de Drago. Ils s'embrassaient avec sauvagerie et Harry fit glisser ses mains sur le dos de son amant, le griffant chaque fois que sa prostate se faisait malmener.

- Plus fort ! Pitié… pitié ! J'te veux… plus fort ! cria Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Ils étaient presque fondus l'un dans l'autre, leurs corps en contact par la moindre parcelle de peau possible mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Harry noua ses jambes autour des reins de Drago et les resserra, peut-être dans une vaine tentative de le faire entrer intégralement dans son corps. Plus restreint dans ses mouvements, le blond dut changer ses grands coups de butoirs en petits coups rapides qui achevèrent le brun.

Incapable de se contenir davantage, le gryffondor cria le nom de son amant en se répandant entre leurs deux corps. Le sentant se resserrer autour de lui Drago le suivit dans la jouissance lâchant aussi dans une exclamation le prénom de son petit lion.

Ils restèrent fermement entrelacés dans cette position pendant un temps qui parut infini, suffisamment longtemps en tout cas pour que leurs esprits redescendent de là où ils avaient été envoyés… peu importe où ça pouvait être. L'essentiel, c'était que c'était bon… invraisemblablement bon.

Vidés de toute énergie, ils finirent quand même par se retrouver lamentablement étalés sur la couverture, suants comme des déments et haletants comme des chevaux de course.

Usant de ses dernières forces, le blond se retira du corps sous lui et s'affala à son côté, la tête toujours enfouie dans le cou qu'il avait parsemé de suçons rougeâtres.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai voulu attendre si longtemps pour faire ça ? demanda finalement Harry en laissant ses doigts se balader sur le torse de Drago.

- J'en sais foutre rien… mais ça valait le coup d'être frustré pendant des semaines ! répondit le blond.

- … Donc, ça sera meilleur si je te fais à nouveau attendre deux mois pour remettre le couvert ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Même pas en rêve, grogna Drago. Si tu fais ça, je te montrerai à quel point mon imagination peut être débordante question torture lorsque je suis en manque.

- Il reste du gâteau, signala Harry, l'air de rien.

Drago se redressa et une lueur affamée embrasa son regard, laissant présager encore bien des moments aussi intenses en sensations dans un avenir plus que proche.

Provocant, Harry alla se coller contre son amant et sourit en coin. Il déposa un bécot sur les lèvres du blond et murmura :

- Joyeux anniversaire Drago.

Autant dire que les lucioles ardentes pâlirent de jalousie toute la nuit en voyant que les deux humains pouvaient s'enflammer encore plus violemment qu'elles.

Quant au gâteau… il n'en resta absolument rien.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Alors alors ? Le cadeau de Drago vous a plu ? Le chocolat est toujours aussi magique et chaud ? Vous en voulez une part aussi ? ... Dommage ! Y'en a plus ! XD

Le programme de la série chocolat a été très légèrement modifié, n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon profil !

On se retrouve en Juillet ! ^^


End file.
